Anakin!
by Tiki O'Toole
Summary: When Obi-Wan wakes up in the Medbay after a disastrous mission, Anakin seems a little nervous. The last thing Obi-Wan expects to happen, does. Due to a blood transfusion, he is slowly turning... into Anakin! What crazy things will Obi-Wan do now?Nonslash.
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fic, so… enjoy and tell me what you think!

I don't own Star Wars. Unfortunately.

Chapter 1: "ANAKIN!"

Obi-Wan had a headache. Again. And there was no doubt in his mind to what had caused the cacophony of bruises, aches and pains in his general bodily area, all clamoring for his attention. _Great. _Another_ visit to the healer's ward. _

"Obi-Wan!" Obi-Wan grumbled incoherently at the sound of his Padawan's voice and shut his eyes tight; a practice that he had to admit wasn't like him at all. But he really didn't want to get up, and it was just so relaxing to lie there, bruises or not…

"OBI-WAN!"

_Oh well, _Obi-Wan silently sighed to himself. He would rather face an annoyed Anakin now than be rudely shaken awake, especially after what had happened on that last mission... The memories came rushing back.

Obi-Wan bolted upright so fast that anyone watching would've sworn that someone had just stuck a pin into his arm. Obi-Wan blinked his eyes rapidly, expecting to feel a gargantuan amount of pain and see hordes of droids approaching. Instead, a warm, soft light hit his eyes, and Obi-Wan realized that he was, in fact, in the healer's ward. A grinning Anakin came fuzzily into view.

"Finally, master, I thought you'd never wake up!" Anakin's voice brought Obi-Wan back to reality.

Obi-Wan simply stared at his Padawan. "Anakin." A simple stern word that wiped the smile off Anakin's face. "Explain yourself."

"Well, master, y'see, I really didn't _mean_ to knock you unconscious, and then I couldn't wake you up, and you got captured, and then Dooku showed up, and, and…" Anakin's voice trailed into nothingness as his master looked on sternly.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan's Padawan looked at his boots, certain he would shortly be receiving yet another lecture. When nothing came, he looked up cautiously. He was shocked to see his master grinning at him impertinently.

"It's alright, Anakin. At least you got us out of that mess." Obi-Wan closed his eyes and drew on the Force to cloak his injuries and hold back the pain for a while. "You know what, Anakin? I feel great. Almost… younger, ready to take on the world. Or rather," Obi-Wan smiled. "Several worlds." Obi-Wan opened his eyes to see an aghast, paling Anakin. "What's wrong?"

Anakin closed his eyes and muttered something under his breath. Obi-Wan frowned. "Didn't quite catch that, Anakin. Come again? Oh, and by the way," Obi-Wan continued, getting out of the bed, "I'd really like it if, after we got out of here, we could go to the cafeteria in the Temple. I'm really, really hungry!" Only after he said it did Obi-Wan realize how out of character his sentence sounded, even to himself. _But, I really am hungry… Even though_, his logical side pointed out, _you hate the food in the Temple cafeteria._

Anakin turned even paler, if that was possible, and reached blindly for a chair behind him. He sank into it, hand over his eyes, repeating, "I never should have done it, I never should have done it, why did I even try…"

Obi-Wan started worrying about the state of his Padawan. "Anakin, seriously, what happened? Did someone beat you in a spar?" Anakin violently shook his head to each of Obi-Wan's queries. "Did the Chancellor try to turn you to the dark side? Did the Senator from Naboo invite you to dinner again? Did you try to kill yet _another_ Jedi?" Nothing Obi-Wan could think of seemed to be right.

"I'm sorry, master… I didn't have any other choice…" Obi-Wan was now seriously worried.

"Anakin, look me in the eye, and tell me what you did." Obi-Wan took his Padawan's shoulders and forced Anakin to look at him. "Tell me."

Anakin seemed to finally relax. "I… !" Obi-Wan looked at him, confused.

"A little slower, please?"

"I had to give you a blood transfusion because you were dying, master! Dooku managed to poison you, and it was in your bloodstream." Anakin hesitated. "Please master, let me show you." Obi-Wan nodded his assent. He felt the memories rushing in through the bond he and Anakin shared. He saw what had happened through as though from the sidelines.

_Anakin rushed into a dark room, looking around frantically. He immediately spotted the supine body of his master bound to what seemed to be an operating table. The poisoned Obi-Wan didn't look so good. His face was slowly turning blue and eyes flickered with nervous spasms under tightly closed eyelids. Anakin activated his lightsaber and sliced through the bonds, which fell, steaming slightly, to the floor. He picked up his master and ran out of the room, opposite the way he had come in, and slashed at the locking mechanism as he exited. The doors slammed shut just as Count Dooku walked in, lightsaber drawn. He took one look at the table and the hissing, melted lock on the doors, and smirked, satisfied._

_All of a sudden, the vision shifted. Anakin made the jump to hyperspace, then rushed into the ship's med bay to check on Obi-Wan. _

_It shifted again. This time Obi-Wan was in the healer's ward with a very worried Anakin hovering over him, as well as many healers. One of the Twi'lek healers sighed. Straightening, she muttered words of consolation to Anakin. "There's nothing we can do, Master Skywalker. The poison is in his bloodstream."_

_Anakin bit his lip, obviously thinking fast. Suddenly an idea came to him. "What if we gave him a complete blood transfusion? If we were able to completely replace all the tainted blood-"_

"_Then he might recover!" The Twi'lek was warming up to the idea. "Okay, Master Skywalker, it's risky, but we'll give it a shot."_

_The vision blurred again. The Twi'lek was standing over Obi-Wan with a needle poised over his limp arm. The needle was attached to a humming machine, which Anakin was standing next to. "Are you sure you want to do this, Master Skywalker?" Now that the moment had come, the healer was feeling a lot less confident than he had at the start of this idea. _

_Anakin nodded decisively. _

"_I have to warn you, there could be some… unstable, minor side effects…" _

_Anakin's patience finally snapped. "Just do it!" he roared. "My master is _dying_, and we need to do something!" The Twi'lek sighed._

"_As you wish, Master Skywalker." He injected the needle into Obi-Wan's arm._

_The scene changed once again. Sensors beside the bed showed that Obi-Wan was on the mend. An exhausted Anakin was sitting, draped in a chair next to Obi-Wan's bedside. The healer looked no better. "Master Skywalker," the healer began, "I think I really should tell you about those side effects." Anakin looked up._

"_Yeah, sure." Now that his master was out of danger, Anakin wasn't quite sure that the "minor side effects" would entail._

_The Twi'lek sighed and slumped in a chair. "Well, since you insisted on duplicating your blood to save Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker, the effects are quite easy to predict. First of all, your master's midi-chlorian count has been raised to your own, due to the same blood running through your veins. Furthermore," he continued, raising a hand to stop Anakin from interrupting, "he will undergo… some changes, to say the least."_

_Not surprisingly, Anakin was worried. "What kind of changes?" he enquired._

"_I have never heard of this being attempted before, so I cannot say for certain what the changes will be. I can, however, predict that Master Kenobi will not be the same. He will start to act and think like you, and his physical features might start to change and resemble yours…" _

The scene shattered as Obi-Wan broke the connection and staggered backwards. _I'm going to turn into an Anakin! _

Anakin could sense his master's rage, and started to back out of the room, but was stopped by Obi-Wan's screaming.

"ANAKIIINNNNNN!"

Please review! :)


	2. A Visit from a Master

"Anakin, of all the crazy stunts you've pulled, this is the worst. You could have _killed_ me, and when you weren't successful in that, instead you decide to turn me into some sort of… clone of yourself!" Obi-Wan knew he shouldn't let himself get worked up like he was, but he didn't have a choice. After talking himself out of the Medbay, Obi-Wan had headed directly to the Jedi Temple, dragging an unwilling Anakin along behind him. Currently, Obi-Wan was pacing on the balcony of their quarters, venting steam at his Padawan.

"Master…" Anakin attempted to interrupt, but to no avail.

"No more excuses, Anakin! We will meet with the Council tomorrow morning. Surely they'll know what to do with you!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Anakin looked shocked at his master's diatribe, but stayed silent.

Obi-Wan strode to the balcony railing and took a deep breath, letting the polluted air fill his lungs as he looked out upon the twinkling lights of Coruscant. As he grew calmer, he realized how unfair his ranting had been. It wasn't Anakin's fault that Obi-Wan was in this state-it was Obi-Wan's own fault. Anakin was just trying to save his master, not to kill him…

Obi-Wan took a calming breath and released his impatience into the Force.

"I'm sorry, Anakin." Obi-Wan sighed as he turned away from the view. "It isn't your fau…"

"Yes, it is Master! Don't try to pretend otherwise, because you know it's true! If I hadn't insisted that we went on an actual _mission_ for once and not one of those stakeout trips around Coruscant to _ensure the peace_, when all we do is sit on an isolated corner for an hour! If I had just been more patient, none of this would have happened!"

"Padawan!" Obi-Wan stared in horror at his apprentice… or not quite _at_ his apprentice. Anakin turned around, coming face-to-face with Jedi Master Windu.

"I see you are occupied, Obi-Wan." declared Mace with a wry smile. "Perhaps I should come again later…"

"No, no, not at all, Master Windu. I apologize for the rash words of my Padawan."

Through their training bond, Obi-Wan berated his Padawan. /Do you have any idea how _stupid_ that was, Anakin?/

/Yes Master, I'm sorry Master./

/Sorry doesn't cut it!/

/You know, Master, it might be helpful if you actually listen to what Mace-/

/Master Windu./

/Right, Master Windu. Well, maybe you should actually listen to him, because I'm pretty sure he's getting annoyed since he's just asked you something and you weren't paying attention./

With a start, Obi-Wan realized he'd become so involved in the argument with his Padawan that he'd totally ignored Master Windu for the past minute. The Jedi Master was looking at Obi-Wan, a displeased expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, Master Windu, what were you saying?"

Master Windu cleared his throat. "As I was _saying_…"

Obi-Wan shot a message to Anakin.

/You are _so _dead. An extra three hours of meditation./

/For what?/

/Be quiet and let me listen./

Master Windu continued, seemingly oblivious to the mental talking.

"You were scheduled to report to the Council a standard two hours ago, and when we contacted your commlink, which you always carry with you, but we got no response. Where have you been, Obi-Wan? This isn't like you at all."

Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged worried glances. Obi-Wan's hand casually drifted to his utility belt, where his comm was always safely secured. His hand met empty air. Obi-Wan felt like smacking his head into the nearest wall. He had left it on the table in the Medbay.

/Don't tell him about what happened, Padawan./ Obi-Wan quietly whispered into Anakin's mind.

/About what?/

/You know./

/Oh, the whole 'you're-turning-into-me-and-don't-want-to-admit-it? So what are you going to tell him?/

Obi-Wan could feel the strain behind his Padawan's words, and wondered why Anakin felt so tired. There was no time to ponder this quandary, however, because Master Windu was still waiting for an answer.

/Very funny, Anakin. I don't know yet./

/Well, you better figure something out soon, 'cause Master Windu doesn't look too happy./

/Just be quiet./

/Sure thing, Master./

/Thank you./

Great. Even his own Padawan was against him. But what was he going to tell Master Windu?

Obi-Wan wanted to scream in frustration under Mace's intimidating glare. The Master was right! This wasn't like him at all. Half of him wanted to scream in frustration and attack Master Windu… No! Where did that come from? Obi-Wan quickly reviewed his options.

"Master Windu, I…"

Mace leaned forward expectantly. "Yes, Obi-Wan?"

"I apologize for not answering the Council's summons. I felt that after such a stressful mission, my Padawan needed some time to recuperate."

Obi-Wan could feel Anakin's surprise and confusion at his blatant lie. Cutting himself off from Anakin's emotions, he continued.

"He's been feeling a lot of pressure lately, especially since we've been on all those stakeout missions around Coruscant… He gets extremely jumpy on those, but after a change of pace like this?"

Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders helplessly, fully aware of how lame his excuse sounded. _Blast_, he thought. _I used to be able to come up with excuses so easily_.

Would Master Windu buy his story? No, he wouldn't, it was a lame excuse of a… excuse. Or would he?

Mace raised one eyebrow, crossing his arms.

Nope.

Obi-Wan's spirits deflated. _He doesn't believe us, and on top of that, I just lied to a council member_.

Wait! He had just _lied_ to a… never mind who he had lied to, he had lied. And to another Jedi, to say the least.

Obi-Wan's casual facade drooped, and he struggled to keep a slightly amused, calm expression on his face.

Then, unexpectedly, Master Windu laughed.

Obi-Wan and Anakin both wore expressions of extreme disbelief as they stared at the Korun Master. Surely they had misheard.

Crossing to the balcony in several long strides, Mace slapped Obi-Wan on the back, chuckling.

/This is only the third time I've seen Master Windu laugh./

Anakin's only response was an affirmative feeling. Obi-Wan could still feel his Padawan's energy draining from him. _I wish Mace would leave, so I could attend to my Padawan!_ Obi-Wan thought angrily.

"I understand completely, Master Kenobi," Master Windu exclaimed. "The Council has been sending you on too many missions lately. I'll go to them with a request for at least a week off for the two of you."

Still chuckling gently, the Master crossed the quarters, back over to the door.

"By the way, the Council wants a full debriefing at noon tomorrow. Both you and your  
>Padawan are to be present."<p>

Suppressing a wave of annoyance, Obi-Wan distractedly replied, "Thank you, Master Windu, for coming to alert us of this personally."

"Good bye, Obi-Wan. Don't forget-tomorrow at noon!" And with that, Master Windu was out the door.

"Master!" The cry came both verbally and through the bond. Obi-Wan turned to see Anakin collapsing on the couch.

"Padawan! Anakin! Can you hear me?" There was no response.

Obi-Wan's in trouble now! And what's wrong with Anakin? Next chapter the transformation really kicks off. Check later today for a double post….

You will review this story….(wave of hand) What? Jedi mind tricks aren't working? Hmmm…. Review anyways!


	3. Changes

I _still_ don't own anything! It all belongs to George Lucas… (You will give me Star Wars… )

Sorry this chapter is so short, but I think the story flows more smoothly if I separate it from the next… complication, to say the least, in the plotline. It might be a while before I can post again, so hang with me! Reviews greatly appreciated.

Chapter 3: Changes

"Anakin! Anakin, can you hear me? ANAKIN!"

Obi-Wan reached out to Anakin's mind, feeling exhaustion radiating off of him. Worried, Obi-Wan grasped at the Force and let it fill him, acting as a conduit as the energy flew through him and into his Padawan. It was much easier to reach the Force than it had ever been before….

Almost immediately, Anakin sat up, eyes wide. Seeing Obi-Wan, Anakin, reassured, lay back down and closed his eyes.

Obi-Wan sat back on his heels as he observed his Padawan.

/Anakin, what was that all about?/

"Huh?"

/Anakin./

Anakin's hesitation to answer scared Obi-Wan more than a Sith and a horde of battle droids.

"Er, when Master Windu was here, some _things_ started happening."

Obi-Wan quelled his surge of panic. "What 'things'?"

Anakin rolled over on the sleeping couch. "Master I'm really tired right now, could we discuss this later?"

"Stop changing the subject! What are you talking about?"

When Anakin failed to respond, Obi-Wan got even more frightened. He tried to release his emotions into the Force, but realized that it would be impossible in his current chaotic state.

"Padawan! You will tell me exactly what you mean, or you will have an extra three hours of meditation every day for a week _and_ a month's duty at the Temple's front desk!"

Anakin paled. Obi-Wan knew exactly what kind of punishments he hated the most.

"Fine! But don't come running to me for comfort after you realize what's happened to you!" Faced with Obi-Wan's stony glare, Anakin immediately reiterated his last comment. "I mean, don't be too upset when you find out."

Anakin took a deep breath and continued. "I was using the Force to mask the changes that were happening from Master Windu. That's why I got so tired-I've never tried anything like that before."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Continue."

"First of all, you started growing or something like that. It must have been, what, two, three inches?"

Anakin had been taller than Obi-Wan ever since the Padawan's fifteenth life-day. Currently, Anakin was almost a full head taller than Obi-Wan. When he wanted to look at his apprentice, he was forced to look up at him.

No, he wasn't a full head taller than Anakin. How much had Obi-Wan grown?

Obi-Wan commanded Anakin to take off his boots and stand up straight, which he did with much grumbling and yawning. Obi-Wan took off his boots as well, and stood up to his fullest.

He was on an eye-to-eye level with Anakin! Obi-Wan saw his own surprise reflected in Anakin's sky blue eyes. Looking down, Obi-Wan was overcome with a bout of dizziness as the ground seemed to drop away. Switching his gaze from the floor back to Anakin's face, Obi-Wan sighed.

"Is that all, Padawan?" Outwardly, Obi-Wan tried to look disapproving, but inside, he was relieved. Height he could deal with. He attempted to keep a straight face as he frowned on the squirming Padawan, stroking his beard…. his beard!

Oblivious to Obi-Wan's horrified, glazed look, Anakin blatantly continued.

"Not exactly, Master. Your beard kinda fe-"

The end of Anakin's sentence fell on deaf ears. Obi-Wan was staring in disbelief at the forlorn pile of gingery hair that used to be his pride and joy. Anakin thought about talking, but decided against it. He had no wish to be sent to the Medbay on a stretcher, which probably would happen if he disturbed his Master at the moment. Anakin fidgeted for a few moments, then dared to open his mouth. Obi-Wan, however, beat him to it.

"Please, Anakin, tell me that is all that has happened." At this point, Obi-Wan's Coruscanti accented voice had acquired a crisp, almost disbelieving tone.

"Master. Do you want the truth?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. "Yes. I want the truth, my Pada - Anakin."

Opening his eyes, Obi-Wan sighed.

"The last thing I noticed that was happening was that your hair started turning dark brown, and started getting longer…." Anakin trailed off, staring at his master in obvious fear and surprise.

Bemused, Obi-Wan looked down. Nothing seemed to be changing. The apprehension Anakin was feeling, however, belied Obi-Wan's reassurance that nothing was happening.

Obi-Wan started to feel queasy. He dropped to his knees, hearing Anakin's sudden cry. "MASTER!" Then, everything went black.

Obi-Wan woke up from unconsciousness for the second time in two days to his Padawan's voice. _Not again._ Obi-Wan grumbled. He reached out with the Force, snagged a pillow, and dropped it on his Padawan's head. Not a very Jedi-like thing to do, but Obi-Wan was too annoyed to care.

All of a sudden, a lesson from Master Qui-Gon, one that he had heard many times. _A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defense, never for aggression or personal gain._

Obi-Wan sighed. He should know better than to use the Force for such frivolous matters. He would have to drum that _particular_ lesson into Anakin's brain. Like that one time when Anakin had used the Force to turn on…

Obi-Wan sat bolt upright for the second time that day. Anakin also jumped backwards, colliding with the sleeping couch.

"What happened, Padawan?" Obi-Wan put his hands to his head and let out a strangled gasp. "What's happening?"

Anakin closed his eyes. /Master, go to the fresher./

/Why?/

/Please, Master./ Anakin pleaded, a hint of fear in his voice. /Please./

Realizing that it would be futile to argue, Obi-Wan stood up with some difficulty, and, swaying, made his way over to the fresher. He realized that his newfound height gave him some difficulty walking, since the increased distance from the ground succeeded in giving Obi-Wan vertigo-and a substantial headache.

Finally reaching the fresher, Obi-Wan threw open the door. He made it inside-but nearly collapsed again at the sight of the figure in the mirror.

"No, no_, _NO!"

Anakin wormed his way in behind Obi-Wan, straining for a sight of his Master's expression.

"This is new." Obi-Wan's glare cut Anakin off.

"I know, my Padawan." Obi-Wan grumbled. "I know."

Uh-oh, what's the latest change to Obi-Wan? He better hope that nothing _too _ drastic happens before the Council meeting… In the next chapters, it will be explained how Obi-Wan is changing. He won't be an exact copy of the current Anakin, for reasons I can't say yet. Please review!


	4. Belief

**Well… It's only been, what, seven months? Oops…. My bad… but here it is! Finally! Read and review!**

"No, no…" Obi-Wan sat on a bed in the Medbay, head in his hands, the very epitome of helplessness and defeat.

Anakin stood over his Master, a sympathetic look on his face. Every now and then an odd, spastic smile would cross his face, accompanied with a chuckle, but both were soon restrained and forced back behind a mask of Jedi calm.

The Master and Padawan waited like this for several interminable minutes. Eventually, the latter cautiously reached out to his Master.

/Master, are you all right?/ The only response was a noncommittant grunt and a violent shake of the head.

Anakin frowned as he employed several varied methods to get his master to respond.

Trying to lighten the mood:

/Okay, Master, I'm sorry for asking a rhetorical question./

Nothing.

Acting angrily:

/Master, answer me right now or I'll repaint all of the Council's speeders bright pink!/

Nu-uh.

Threatening:

/I'm warning you, I'll take this issue to Master Yoda if you continue acting like this!/

Nope.

Anakin gave up, which was just as well, because a Healer walked in the room at that particular moment.

"Hello, Master Bant," Anakin smiled as he saw the Mon Calamarian.

Bant smiled back, her silvery eyes shining in the warm light. "Good evening, Padawan. Who's this?" she asked, peering down at the huddled lump on the bed. Before she could get a good look, Anakin stepped in front of her.

"Master Bant, before I tell you, you have to promise to keep this to yourself."

Bant thought about reprimanding the Padawan for being disrespectful to a Master, but decided against it. The Force was telling her that this was important. "Very well, young Padawan."

Anakin took a deep breath. "Bant, I know this is hard to believe, but this is… Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan raised his head at last, and Bant gasped. Sitting in front of her, claiming to be Obi-Wan Kenobi, her childhood friend, seemed to be… Anakin.

But Anakin was standing right in front of her!

Bant laughed after a moment of blank staring. "You had me there for a second, Anakin. Seriously, who is this? A relative? Why does he look so much like you?"

"Bant, it's really me." The mature Coruscanti voice emerging from a Tatooine Padawan's body was unnerving. "I need help. Obviously." he added, Obi-Wan's sense of dry humor unmatched even in these dire situations.

Bant got up and crossed the room, staring the Anakin double in the eyes. "I don't believe it," she muttered.

"I can hardly believe it myself."

"Neither can I," the real Anakin chimed in.

Bant silenced Anakin with a frown. "Alright, let me ask you a few questions."

"Very well." That voice… so familiar and yet so out of place.

"What was 'the datapad'?"

Obi-Wan (was he really Obi-Wan) chuckled as he responded. "That old datapad had all our pranks and crazy idea. The things we used o do!" His voice took on a wistful tone. "Nobody could stand in the might of the Fearsome Foursome."

"Okaaaay." Drat! He had answered the first question correctly. With a readiness only Obi-Wan could've.

"What did Obi-Wan think his best joke played on the Council was?"

Anakin (Obi-Wan?) grinned in a very un Obi-Wanish way. "You know, Bant. That one time when they had that meeting discussing what to do with us as a result of turning Master Yoda bright pink for a day, and I set up those sound distorters around each Council seat." The grin got wider. "When the meeting started, it was all normal."

Bant started to smile at the memory. "And we were hidden in the air ducts, remotely controlling the distorters…"

Obi-Wan finished it off. "They all heard each other talking gibberish in different languages! They all thought they were going crazy. I learned some choice words in Huttese from Master Windu…"

They both cracked up laughing at that. Anakin, bewildered, started to say something, but decided against it.

Growing serious again, Obi-Wan continued. "Bant, as fun as it is to reminisce about old times, I really need your help."

Calming down, Bant answered. "Assuming for one moment that I believe your crackpot story," she glanced at Anakin, "What happened?"

Obi-Wan grimaced. "It's a rather long story. Padawan?"

With an affirmative nod from his Master, Anakin reached out questioningly to Bant through the Force. Since they had no real bond, it was difficult to pass on the images, but Obi-Wan acted as a conduit for the memories flashing by. Bant was treated to a cinematic view of Obi-Wan's mission, landing in the Medbay, and eventually turning into Anakin.

When it ended, Bant jumped up, no longer doubting her friend's story.

"Then there's no time to lose! Obi-Wan, if we don't cure you soon, this is going to become irreversible. I'll run a few blood tests. They should be done by early tomorrow if I get them started now."

With that, Bant hurriedly collected samples from both Obi-Wan and Anakin.

Before leaving the room, she paused in the doorway, glancing back at the melancholy pair. "Don't give up hope, Obi-Wan," she said softly. "We'll find a way out."

And with that, she dashed out.


End file.
